Demon King's Harem
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Poll winning story for the Demon King and his lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to another of the poll winning stories (yes it took me awhile to get them written, life's a bitch), and allow me to take this opportunity to say fuck the Demon King Daimoa anime. Specifically the ending. More specifically the eng;ish dub ending and it's god particle BS in place of the five way wedding that was supposed to take place. Speaking of..**

* * *

Sai and Junko were practically falling over each other as they stumbled into their room, joined at the lips as their tongues battled for dominance.

Despite Sai's royal status and magic prowess, it was still anyone's game when it came to taking control in this area.

The wedding, though unconventional, had gone off without a hitch, and Akuto Sai, current demon king, had taken five different mates, all of them loving him with a passion, and all of them he loved in turn. But as his first love, Sai had promised Junko that they would have their first time together alone without the other four.

In the future perhaps they would be more open with the others, but Junko wanted time alone with him to show that he cared; and as such had been overjoyed when it had been him who suggested the alone time. Admittedly it might have been a more logical idea to officially celebrate with all five of them at once. His demonic abilities granted him more than enough stamina, and there was no telling how much free time they would have going forward.

Between waging war on corrupt human society, hunting and defeating evil demons that couldn't be tamed, and managing the demon army, they had a lot on their plate as the demon rulers. It may not have been the greatest of ideas to preemptively declare war, and to word it in such a way that it could be seen as an attack on all humanity rather than just the corrupt sections of it.

But Sai seemed confident that they could make time going forward. He promised the other five of his brides they would not be forgotten or left behind; it wouldn't be allowed. The two collapsed on the bed together, heatedly rolling over each other as they both tried to assume the dominant roll.

Demon king powers aside, Junko had proven Sai's match more than once before, and it seemed she was intent on doing so again here. She was slightly suspicious that Sai was letting her take control when she felt his tongue begin to submit to hers, and she finally pinned him on his back.

She chose not to think of it like that, as there was no point in viewing it negatively. Junko, having claimed the dominant position, rose for air, breathing heavily as she looked down at her lover.

Sai looked up at her, move and lust mixing in his eyes as he viewed her.

The two smiled, and in the following moments the clothing between the two of them was thrown off with such force they could have taken out teeth and left bruises on any who got in the way; leaving the two of them stark naked with Junko straddling the demon king.

It wasn't the first time they'd seen each other naked. In fact, through some shenanigans or another, all of his new wives had seen him fully naked and vice versa.

He occasionally wondered why such things happened so frequently, but in retrospect he supposed that as demon king, it was possible that he had some sort of constant low level curse circulating around him.

He'd had his enhanced magic from day one, so it made as much sense as anything else. Junko allowed herself to grind against Sai's solid eight and a half inch member, loving how hard it felt against her.

She often had a hard time allowing herself to feel certain things, with easing up and allowing desire to take ahold of her. But for once she was refusing to let that be a factor. She wanted it. She wanted all of it.

She supposed that some foreplay was standard for things like this, but if a single moment more went on without her having her husband as deep inside her as physically possible, she was going to lose her mind. She moved her hand down to her pussy, casting a spell she'd learned just for the occasion.

This done, she moved her hips to line Sai up to her entrance, looking into his eyes as she dropped her hips. The spell acted as lubrication, allowing her to take Sai's member inside of her with ease.

His size against her tightness still made it take a bit of effort, Sai needing to thrust up into her as her hips ground down against her, but the potential pain was removed from the equation. And knowing this made it much easier for Sai to loosen up and let Junko feel more of his power.

He held onto her soft, smooth hips as he thrust up into her powerfully, working his hard length into her rougher. Both of them moaned in pleasure from the sensation. Their many sexual mishaps aside, neither had had any actual sex up to now, and the actual sensation was a new and intense one.

Hell, the two of them had both even spent a good deal of their lives suppressing the urge to touch themselves; though for vastly different reasons (personal pride and will power for Junko, self control and purity for Sai back when he'd wished to be a priest).

Even still, the two of them had built up a large amount of stamina from their training and fighting, and weren't easily brought over the edge.

Their gentle movements turned rough quickly, their moans growing loud to the point that they were heard throughout nearly the entire castle they'd taken up residence in.

Junko's legs locked together beneath Sai, using the strength within them to force herself up and down, bouncing herself hard on his powerful member.

Sai matched her movements with his own rough thrusts, groaning with her as he hilted himself inside of her. He leaned up, kissing her deeply as he picked the pace up further, grinding his member harder into her to bring them both closer.

But they were just warming up, and didn't plan to stop until neither of them could move; an experience he hoped to share with all his mates when given the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Akuto Sai had entered the bathroom to take a shower. His time with Junko had finished with Junko barely conscious, and himself barely winded. In future, he supposed it really would make more sense for them to all have their fun together.

For now, he'd just have to settle for having them all individually throughout the night. Keena would be getting the next turn when he was done showering off for her.

Logically, it there was a case to be made that she should have gotten the first turn, since she'd known him and loved him the longest, but she hadn't been willing to argue that Junko should go first. When he closed the shower door and turned the water on though, he couldn't help but feel that he wasn't alone.

The demon king gave the air beneath the flow of water from the shower head a questioning look; and sure enough Keena came into view, dropping her invisibility and moving in close to Sai before he could think too much about it.

Keena kissed Sai gently, moaning softly against him as she pressed herself to him. It seems she didn't want to wait for her turn, not even for him to finish his shower. She broke the kiss, moving down her husband's body with further kisses until she made it down to his waist.

She blushed deeply at the sight of his length, both from the size of it, and what she was about to do.

She refused to let herself be squeamish now though. If she did, she'd lose her turn, and wouldn't be able to live it down. She could already hear the jokes that Lily and Fujiko would make if they found out.

"We don't have to do anything like that if you don't want to." Sai told her, noticing how long she was hesitating.

The gesture however didn't convince her to stop. Rather, it encouraged her to keep going. She leaned in, gently kissing her husbands member, then pushed her head down further to take it inside. It felt different than she expected it to. She wasn't actually sure how she expected it to feel, but it wasn't like this. It… wasn't bad. Not at all.

She kept going, trying to take more. She started to struggle when she reached the halfway point, her tongue exploring Sai's length as it began pushing into her throat. She gagged at first from the feeling in her throat, but the sound of Sai moaning encouraged her not to stop. His hand moved down onto her head, fingers trailing through her wet hair and pushing down to help her take more.

She groaned around his length, legs beginning to move together gently as she let Sai push her head down to take more. She supressed her gagging, sucking harder around Sai's member as she approached the base.

She'd been expecting to reach the bottom and then immediately come back up, but when she reached the base, Sai held her there. His member throbbed inside of her throat, and Keena worried for a moment that he wouldn't let her up until he'd unloaded down her throat.

Thankfully though, he managed to control himself. He did plan to be rough with one of his wives, but Keena was not her. He let her pull back, getting a breath before she pushed herself back down again to try bringing him over the edge.

It was easy to get down to the bottom this time, and her head bobbed faster along his length as she held onto his hips. Keena was more eager to please Sai, whereas with Junko it was more a matter of being on equal terms.

Sai was tempted to try the same thing with Keena, but he knew that she preferred their own relationship the way it was, and if he tried to it might upset her. She kept going, her enthusiasm making up for lack of experience until she managed to bring Sai to his limit.

He warned her, and what with them being in the shower already, Keena moved back off of his length with its tip pointed at her face so when he went over the edge, his release painted her face white.

The water of the shower cleaned it most of the way off before she could become embarrassed over it, the look of arousal on Sai's face reaffirming that it had indeed been a good idea. Keena got up and turned around so her soft ass was facing Sai.

She bent over in front of him, bracing her arms against the shower wall as she wiggled her hips enticingly for her lover.

Sai smiled at her, moving closer and lining his member up to her entrance, "You ready~?" He asked as his hands moved along her body slowly.

"I am." She purred, looking over her shoulder at him with what she hoped was a sexy smile. He began to push inside slowly as he leaned over and kissed her neck gently.

She moaned from the sensation, shuddering as she felt his member pushing inside of her from behind. He held her tightly, making sure not to be too rough with her.

She wasn't as durable as some of the others, magically inclined as she was. He gradually increased the pace until his solid rod was pumping to her more rapidly, sending pleasure through them both.

Keena attempted to move her hips in rhythm with Sai's, moaning as she took him deeper inch by inch until all eight and a half of his rod was sheathed inside of her warm cunt. She moaned out louder as he picked the pace up a bit more, the strength of his thrusts pushing her body harder against the wall as she took it.

Unknown to the both of them, a certain purple haired wifed and follower of the demon king was waiting right outside the bathroom, listening in on them through the door with an eager smile on her face and active fingers between her legs.

She was sure that she would be reprimanded for this when he exited the shower and found her there; but if anything that made it more exciting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

It hadn't taken Sai long to find Fujiko outside the bathroom spying on him and Keena.

He wasn't the slightest bit angry at her, but knew full well that she was directly looking to be punished for it; not to mention that if he didn't, she would likely end up escalating her actions until it did trigger a punishment.

He took her to her bedroom, practically ripping her clothing off-seeing the look of pure lust in her eyes as he did so-and all but throwing her onto the bed.

She happily lifted her hips, exposing her soft, plump ass to Sai for him to punish as he saw fit. Fujiko moaned as Akuto's hand came down hard on her ass. He saw the shiver of pleasure run through her body as he struck her, and he supposed it was hardly a punishment if she was enjoying it.

Smirking at this, he continued to strike her soft ass for several moments before suddenly stopping suddenly. It took Fujiko a moment to realizing he wasn't continuingto punish her.

When she realized this, she looked back at him expectantly, unsure why he wasn't continuing. Seeing the look on his face, she pouted upon understanding the the lack of punishment was now her new punishment in itself.

Unwilling to accept this, Fujiko pushed her hips back so she could gently grind herself against Sai's crotch, hoping to enticing him into continuing.

Sai simply stood there, leering down at her with his arms crossed, letting Fujiko slowly make things even worse by herself, as feeling her husband and king's solid member in his pants rather than fucking her made the teasing on her even worse.

She whimpered upon realizing this, doubling her efforts, which of course only doubled the teasing on her.

Sai had learned restraint and control over the course of his journey, though Fujiko still struggled with the concept, and eventually broke down entirely, giving up on her refusal to apologize, "I'm sorry my king, I'm so sorry," She insisted, legs shaking slightly as her moist slit quivered from the lack of attention, "Please, please give me your glorious punishment instead of this harshness, I can't bare it!" She pleaded.

Sai remained still, letting her beg for another few moments and unable to avoid enjoying her desperation slightly.

He silenced her with a sudden strike to her ass again, this one empowered with his demonic power.

She yelped loudly from the sudden smack, aass going red once again form the powerful small as a shudder of pleasure went through her body. He continued to spank her harder, letting the pain and the pleasure it brought grow stronger until Fujiko reached her limit, crying out as her climax hit her as hard as Sai's palm.

She panted slightly from the release, Sai smiling as he looked down at her, "You allow yourself to cu without even thinking of pleasing your king?" he questioned.

Fujiko smiled at this, practically drooling when she saw Sai dropping his pants to take out his solid member.

She didn't even need to be ordered, crawling over to serve her king. She took his leng in her hands, stroking it skillfully as she licked across the tip. She may have been disappointed to admit it, but Sai would not be her first.

She had felt it would be a necessary sacrifice so she could develop the skills to serve her king as best she could. Sai had told her he didn't cmind not being her first as well, and now that he felt how good she had gotten with her hands and her mouth, he was even more certain of this feeling.

He moaned at the feeling of her mouth taking in the first few inches of his cock, hands gripping and working along the length of it. She bobbed her head steadily, taking more inch by inch until she was effortlessly gliding along his entire length.

She stopped once, though only did so to move her head even lower and lick at Sai's sac, taking his sensitive balls into her mouth to bring him even more pleasure, sucking diligently as her hands continued to work along his rod even faster, milking his precum out and allowing it to gently drip down onto her hair as she brought him closer.

When she could feel the tension in him from his mounting climax, she moved back to deep-throating him, head bobbing even faster now along his cock, only for her to almost squeal in delight at feeling Sai roughly grip her head and begin fucking her throaty aggressively, forcing her head up and down his length mercillyles like she were a living fuck toy.

Of his five lovers, only two could be treated in such a way, one who simply wouldn't mind such things, and Fujiko who seemed to actively delight in it. He grunted in pleasure from the wet, hot feeling of her throat before reaching his peak, unloading thick, warm seed down her throat.

She swallowed it all easily, looking up at Sai for approval. He smiled down at her happily, letting her know he did in fact approve, which alone sent a chill of pleasure through his follower/wife. At his order, she rolled over and spread her legs, both of them wanting at least one more round together before Sai went to meet with his next lover.

As much as Fujiko enjoyed subservience-at least to him-Sai wanted her to enjoy closeness as well. And indeed, so long as it was with him, there wasn't a lot that she wouldn't enjoy.

While she knew full well that her body alone wouldn't be enough to satisfy her king, she was more than happy to take as much of the brunt of it as possible; almost seeming taroused by the idea of being actively out of commission from too much intense rutting with the demon king. What were they going to do with her Sai wondered.

Well, he knew what he himself was going to do, but he pitied his other lovers for how they would need to deal with her in his absence, perhaps he would find some exotic demon pet for her for when he he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Sai was a bit surprised to hear such a desire from Korone, but didn't want to judge her for her desires.

If it would really make her feel good to do such a thing, he was more than willing to do so with her. Plus it would be far from bad for him. Quite the opposite.

Without a single word or warning, Sai forced the android down onto the ground, lowering himself onto her and placing his member between her soft breasts, pressing them together around his length and beginning to thrust between them.

Korone's expression remained the same, as it always did, but there was something different in her eyes. It was hard to see, and others might have missed it; but Sai could see it, the excitement in her eyes as her body was used by him.

Sai fucked the android's tits roughly, groaning form the pleasure they brought him. He pushed forward more as he thrust, his tip gently pokeming at Korone's lips.

"Mouth open." He ordered coldly, Korone parting her lips to let his member push into his mouth. Sai grunted as he thrust harder squeezing her breasts harder around his shaft; to the point that it would surely have to be causing pain at this point.

But as always Korone's expression was the same, and the excitement in her eyes growing as she took it all. Sai let his precum leak into Koron's mouth for a few moments, and then-once again giving his robotic spouse no warning-pushed his hips forward even more and thrusting his cock properly into her mouth; and then passed it into her throat.

She didn't exactly have a gag reflex as such, but it was far from easy for anyone to take Sai's member in such a way even when he was being gentle with them. Him actively being rough about it was a rather intense experience, one that most wouldn't be able to handle; masochist or not.

Korone though was taking it easily, a combination of her artificial power and her intense desire, Sai grunted as he slammed into her, seeing how positively her body was responding to it. He slid out of her throat and forced her up, not even letting her move her own body, using her like a literal toy.

He pushed her against the wall, pushing her legs as far apart as they could go without causing actual damage to the android, and slammed into her cunt with no warning or gentleness whatsoever. His strength was immense, and up to now had been held back.

All five of Sai's lovers had known from the moment they married him that it would be Korone who took the full brunt of his lust in the end. Not out of him favoring ehr more than the others, but out of sheer durability and the actual ability to take him.

Even her ever neutral expression broke ever so slightly from the powerful plowing against the wall, his movement hitting so hard it was like he was trying to break down the wall through her.

This wasn't even him fucking her anymore, this was him using a non-living toy to get himself off. Nothing more.

The knowledge of this caused ehr already tight body to clench even tighter around his member, her orgasm milking one out of him as well. He grunted,moaning out in pleasure from the intense release.

He paused for only a few moments before sliding out of her, turning her body around and throwing her back against the wall to slam into her other hole with just as much roughness, railking into Korone's asshole with no mercy, stretching and punishing it as he began to utterly pound the fourth of his wives, grunting as he tried to hilt himself inside her tight asshoile.

Korone groaned gently against the wall. It wasn't;ts a massuive reaction, but considering she'd given no response whatsoever to being literally shot through the chest with a high powered sniper rifle, Sai couldn't help but be proud and more to the point urged on to keep going even harder by the sound of it.

He let out more of his magical/demonic strength, more of his muscle actually revealing itself as his member actually grew an inch inside of her, bringing out a nearly inaudible whimper as he began hackhammering so ahrd into her it actually did begin sending cracks through the wall she was pinned against.

Sai didn't stop until he was sheathed balls deep inside of the toy, and even then his pause was only a second or two long before he ramped it back up, using her ass to milk another orgasm out of himself.

Sai didn't know how many times Korone came while being used, nor did he have an inclination to give a shit in the heat of the moment. She was his toy, his worthless fuckdoll nothing more than that.

He let out more a growl than a groan when he came again, spurting a thick, hot load of seed into her tight ass, flooding it completely before sliding out of her and letting ehr fall to the floor, stroking the last few ropes onto her body like she was literally nothing to him.

Which probably made the care he showed to her a few minutes later rather odd seeming to any who'd have been watching. When the afterglow of their pleasure-which had nearly caused Korone to shut down without her tail even being pulled-died down, Sai made sure to delicately wash Korone out and lovingly dode on her.

Aftercare, a form of highly affectionate caring for a submissive lover to be given to one who'd just been dominated, a way of both assuring the submissive that they did actually matter and of preventing the dominant from accidentally feeling guilty over doing such intense stuff. Korone assured him it wasn't necessary, but Sai insisted that it was.

Korone supposed that if she got to have such intense, powerful domination beforehand, she could put up with the aftercare afterwards.

* * *

 **Sorry if the aftercare explanation was unneeded, but the lack of it in other intense works (including my own in the past ^^U) has started to piss me off.**


	5. Chapter 5

When Sai went to find Lily, he was surprised to find the magic user putting her talents towards cleaning.

Cleaning in the aftermath of what looked like a battle perhaps, but still. If anything that just opened further questions.

"Minor attack." Lily said when she saw Sai's confused expression.

Evidently, he and orone had been so busy with each other, neither of them heard or sensed the attack of anti-demon king magic users.

"They were weak," Lily said, "And everyone else was either busy or unconscious, so I figured I'd handle it."

Her tone was.. For lack of a more descriptive phrase, passive aggressive, like she was simultaneously glad she'd been up and ready to find, but also somewhat bitter by that fact.

Not being a complete dumbass, Sai realized that Lily was a bit disappointed to have been the last one on the list for having sex on their five-way wedding night.

He couldn't say he didn't understand why that would be a bit troubling to someone, but also didn't want to try and stress the point that she was just as important to him as all the others. With little else to do on it, he simply helped her clean up the damage of the attack before bringing her back to the bedroom (Junko having vacated it for them) and giving Lily her turn. Being the last, she'd be the one to fall asleep with Sai, and would be the one who finally finished his endurance.

This, she supposed, would provide a bit of compensation for having to wait so long.

Lily moaned softly into the kiss as Sai's hands began to move over her body, gently handling her through her clothes. His touch alone was pleasing, but the added magic he used made it feel even better, even before he began to slowly work her clothing off of her body.

Sai was actually starting to reach his limit now that he'd been with his other four mates, but he still had enough energy left inside him to give Lily a nice end to her night to make up for having to wait so long and deal with the attack that had come while he'd been distracted.

Lily was so focused on the pleasure her husband was bringing her, she didn't even notice that he was also steadily undressing her until he gently moved her into sitting position on the bed and felt the fabric against her bare skin. Sai smiled lovingly at her, moving down onto his knees on the floor in front of her.

The position as one that would only been seen to the lovers of the demon king, and even among them this was the first time, Lily feeling honored that he'd allow himself to, if even only in this way, put himself below her in such a way.

He leaned in, gently kissing and nibbling his way from her feet up her legs towards her crotch, being loving and gentle with every movement until he reached the top, giving Lily's bare slit a gentle kiss before looking up at her, as though asking permission to continue.

With a nod, Lily began to moan at the feeling of him feasting on her pussy, tongue working hard and deep inside of her, moving not aggressively per say, but intensely passionate, looking for, fighting, and worshipping her every sweet spot inside.

It wasn't long before she was dripping wet from this attention, and not much longer from there before her legs were locked around his head and her fingers clenching the bed, the mage holding in her climax.

Sai didn't stop, slow, or pick up the pace, simply continuing to please her as she wanted. When he felt that Lily was close to her climax, he moved up to press his mouth against her sensitive clit, sucking on it skillfully and bringing lily over the edge.

She moans out in raw pleasure, Sai even able to feel her magic oscillating in and around her from the sensations going through her. Si smiled up at her, moving up further to begin praising and sucking on her breasts as well, his hands moving along her soft skin, member throbbing against her slit, but not pushing inside.

This was her time, and she'd take his member when and only when she told him to give it. Lily groaned,enjoying the worship of her breasts, beginning to move her hips against Sai's cock when he began to suck on her neck, his hands kneading her ass with a light aura of magic to increase the stimulation.

"More~" Lily whispered to him, the king not needing any further instructions to push forward, pushing his member into her sopping wet pussy. Lily groans loud from the pleasure of it, Sai not moving slow by any means, but not being dominant, thrusting in hard but only on Lily's turns.

Lily wasn't surer how she could feel so in control and in Sai's mercy at the same time, but the euphoria it brought her was immense, and she relished the pleasure as Sai pumped into her, member working deeper with each thrust as Lily's legs wove their way around his waist to pull him even deeper.

Sai's lips finally found their way back up to his wife's once again, the two of them moaning together as they rutted lovingly. Lily was moving her hips now as well, her movements matching Sai's pace if not his intensity.

The harmony was only increasing the pleasure for both of them, and with how much Sai's stamina had been worn down by the others, Lily got actually reach her limit after wearing Sai's down, outlasting her husband and brought over the edge by the sensation of his hot, thick release pumping into her body.

The two collapsed together, panting hard as they rested through the afterglow together.

Sai held Lily close as he began to drift off, the feeling of him holding her as he finally fell asleep a pleasing one; and one only enhanced when the other four she was sharing him with quietly entered the room to cuddle up to their mutual husband.

Perhaps they might even be able to get through the night without anyone trying to show her lover for the other women as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiroshi was glad to visit Sai.

He had been working overtime as the hero Brave, and for the passed few weeks they'd only seen each other during attacks from powerful demons and criminals. It was nice to just have some time to relax.

Sai had suggested the hot springs so they could relax their muscles, both of them more than a little sore after all the fighting and training.

They both sighed in delight as they lowered themselves into the warm, soothing waters. They chatted friendly for awhile, but after a bit, Sai realized that that he was feeling watched. Not by some hidden spies, he was feeling watched from his nearby friend.

Hiroshi was looking at him of course, they were sitting right next to each other, but it wasn't just that. Hiroshi was looking Sai over, inspecting the demon king's body whenever he thought nSai wouldn't notice. Sai suppressed a mirk at this, only semi-surprised to see this.

Thoughts of showing the boy-who to this day insisted on referring to Sai as his big brother-a few things he'd learned since his marriage entered Sai's mind, and his member began to grow solid from the mental pictures.

Sai, able to see where this was heading, and if he was honest having perhaps known for quite awhile, simply let the thoughts of Hiroshi's body bring his powerful member to full stiffness. He could feel Hiroshi staring, and feel the blush on the cute boy's face without him even needing to look.

"Mind giving big brother a hand~?" Sai asked, teasing Hiroshi slightly for his nicknaming of Sai.

"W-what?" Hiroshi questioned, his blush threatening to melt clean through him.

"I asked if you could give me a hand," Sai repeated, "Come on, the girls obviously don;'t mind sharing me, and you're all but drooling over there." he said.

He knew his words would be more than a little embarrassing, but they were true and Hiroshi knew it as well. Sai didn't see any sense in beating around the bush; ironic considering that was about to happen.

"I'll return the favor~" Sai added, moving his seat a bit back so more of his thick, solid member was exposed to Hiroshi. if Hiroshi had been struggling not to stare before, he was just enraptured now.

Even the idea of pretending not to know what Sai was talking about was gone now as his soft hand found its way wrapped around Sai's cock, gripping it gently and beginning to work its way up and down his 'big brother's' log of a cock.

Sai moaned softly as the feeling, Hiroshi's fingers feeling great on his cock. True to his word, Sai moved his own hand through the water to Hiroshi's crotch.

Sure enough, the boy was hard as a rock, Sai's hand firmly gripping Hiroshi's six incher and beginning to stroke along it gently.

Unable to hold in the moan this brought out of him, Hiroshi blush deepened even further, his member twitching at the contact. He wasn't as used to pleasure as Sai was at this point, making him even cuter to Sai as he stroked faster along his cock.

Hiroshi gripped tighter around his cock, his firm grip working from tip to base. He tried to mimic the motions he knew from his own personal stress-relief, but more mimicked Sai's actions on him so he could do an even better job.

His hips couldn't help but thrust gently up against Sai's hand as he tried to focus on jerking Sai's member better. Good as he was doing for a first tier, he was still a first timer, and Sai was just barely starting to leak precum as Hiroshi tensed up, member erupted against Sai's palm.

He panted from the release, and started to apologize before Sai stopped him, "No big deal," He said, "We can keep going~" He offered, Hiroshi gulping nervously, but not planning on backing down now.

Sai moved them both to the shallower part of the water, laying down on his back and instructing Hiroshi to lay down on top of him in the opposite direction.

Hiroshi was able to tell what was coming from there, and didn't need to be given instruction to begin working on Sai's member with his mouth, starting with gentle kissing as licks along Sai's member as Sai did the same with his own. Sai was surprised by how good Hiroshi was with his mouth, the boy seeming to be a natural.

Telling him so would probably just cause the boy to get nervous and freeze up again, so Sai kept this knowledge to himself as he felt Hiroshi wrap his lips around his member and begin bobbing up and down his length.

He was having to focus hard to suppress his gag reflex, but knew he wasn't gonna be able to handle all of Sai's member in his throat, at least not this time. Sai, on the other hand, had no trouble engulfing Hiroshi's cock, taking him balls deep inside his throat.

He may or may not have been testing a few things out with his lovers now and then recently, and had gotten a bit of skill taking cock as well as giving it. His hands couldn't keep themselves away from Hiroshi's adorably gropable ass though, squeezing and prodding at him, causing him to whimper around Sai's cock as he felt it.

It wasn't long after this that Hiroshi's member throbbed and erupted down Sai's throat, Hiroshi determinedly sucking harder on Sai's cock to try and bring him over the edge, but not quite able to manage it.

Sai pulled him off, starting to tell him it was alright, he just had more tolerance for pleasure than Hiroshi did, but Hiroshi wasn't having it.

"There's something else I could do.." he suggested, looking down embarrassedly as Sai realized what he was suggesting.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "You really don't have to."

"I want to big bro," he said, 'It's only fair."

Sai couldn't help himself, he brought Hiroshi closer to him and picked him up, positioning him over his tip.

He hesitated once more, looking up at Hiroshi to see if he was backing down. Hiroshi looked back down at him, not showing any trepidation. He was breathing slowly, trying to relax himself so he wouldn't be too tense to take Sai.

Grinning, Sai lowered Hiroshi down onto his cock, shuddering even from just having his tip inside, and only moaning louder with every inch he fed into Hiroshi's evidently starving asshole. Neither of them were prepared for how much Hiroshi would be able to take, nor how aggressively he'd end up taking it.

Hiroshi held onto Sai tight, and not just with his hands, as he bucked his hips hard. Sai's magic made it easy for him to slide in deeper, acting better than any lubrication could have, but it was by no means magic that was letting Hiroshi ride him like an expert anal whore. That was just Hiroshi discovering his until now unknown love of taking it.

Maybe it was just with Sai, neither of them could know for sure at the time, but Hiroshi wanted it.

Bad.

All of it.

And Sai was more than happy to provide it for as long ass Hiroshi needed it.

* * *

 **Announcement: Sinfulnature1123's is up and running, and requests for chapters, one shots, or even full stories are available through there.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sai was on his way back to his bed. It had been a longer day than normal, but a night with his wives would make it worth it, as it always did in the end.

As he reached the hallway that lead to their room though, a blur of movement shot down from above, delivering a kick to the space where Sai had been standing an instant before. Eiko Teruya had evidently decided to pay the demon king a visit.

He'd known she'd been there the entire time mind you, but had seen no reason to make something of it until she did. Eiko tensed as she saw her kick had missed, turning on her heel to redirect it to where she figured Sai had gone.

She was correct in that sense, but had critically underestimated Sai's strength compared to her own. The demon king caught her kick, stopping it instantly and sending her off her feet with a shove. She landed hard on he ass, gritting her teeth angrily as Sai looked down at her.

"You could have tried the door and avoided this ya know." he said calmly. Eiko got back to her feet, letting her expression soften.

She didn't get rattled she reminded herself. Going back to the tactics of the old days, she charged Sai head on, jumping up and locking her legs around his head, looking down at him smugly.

Eiko didn't really have any right to be surprised by what followed. It had happened accidentally several times in the past, and given how much more… active Sai had become, it was just ignorant to assume it wouldn't happen again. And yet, when Sai's tongue began to press against Eiko's slit, which was only barely covered by thin undergarments, she let out a squeak of surprise.

She squirmed, trying first to stop him by tightening her leg lock around his head; a futile effort given the quite literal ungodly disparity in physical power between the two of them. Sai's teeth having now torn through Eiko's underwear, giving his tongue an opening to attack her pussy directly, she fell back on attempting to simply flee the situation.

Sai, though, evidently felt she had not yet earned this. His hands shot up and gripped her hips, holding her in place against his face as his tongue buried deep in her cunt, stirring in inside.

Eiko yelped and groaned, struggling hard but getting nowhere, completely at Sai's mercy despite the positioning she had put them in. Her grunts and insults slowly faded into moans, her struggling slowing to a stop as Sai's tongue found and attacked all her weak spots inside.

"S-Sai..." The green hair girl groaned as her body began to tense. Much as she liked to tease, actual pleasure was another matter altogether.

She had experience sure, but never with Sai, never with the demon king nor the skill he had gotten from having so many lovers.

She shuddered, moaning out as her stamina, usually able to get her through most encounters, was burnt away by Sai's tongue, her release washing over it as Eiko came. She panted from the climax, slumping and only kept up by Sai's grip on her hips.

Junko, having arrised silently to see what was happening, simply gave a 'tsk, tsk,' not needing any questions to know what had happened.

Sai started to put Eiko down, though before he had had let he go, Junko suggested that some punishment would obviously be required for this invader who dared to sneak her way into the home of a king. Eiko gave a glare in Junko's direction, but that was the most she could do before she was forced against the hard stone wall, one of her legs lifted up over Sai's shoulder.

Eiko tried to say something, anything to get him to stop, but she was cut off by the demon's king member slamming into her.

Where Sai was, if not gentle, at least caring with his wives and other lovers, he showed no mercy to Eiko, the size of his member and the strength he could put behind each thrust leaving her to wail at the top of her legs as she wondered if Sai was trying to dig her into the wall by way of fucking.

Her blood froze in her veins at the realization that he literally could if he so chose, her nervousness evident to Sai as her cunt gripped suddenly like a vice around his member.

Junko watched as her mate drilled the intruder, unwilling to admit aloud how much satisfaction she got from the sight, even if some of it could be seen in her eyes as she watched Eiko's body pressed hard against the wall, breasts smacking against it with each rough thrust.

Soon Sai was hilted inside of her, Eiko pressed completely against the wall as he pounded into her aggressively, grunted with the effort.

Eiko's eyes were beginning to glaze over from the rough, intense rutting, her mind going cloudy from it. Sai, noticing this, waved a hand over her, letting his infernal energy to flow out and burn away all of the clothing around Eiko, leaving her body completely on display.

If this hadn't been enough of a sudden shock to keep her mentally present, the magically shocking enhanced slap to her bare ass most certainly was.

She bit her lip, trying not to let anything approximating a whimper escape, but failing miserably after only two more cheek reddening strikes. And when Sai reached his peak inside of her, unloading burning hot seed deep into her, Eiko couldn't begin to hold in the scream that the sensation drew out of her.

Eiko collapsed to the ground, thick cum seeping out of her slowly. She was so out of it by that point, she didn't even feel it as Junko put a plug in her pussy to prevent the rest of the cum escaping, and only barely noticed it as she was lifted up and carried into their room for Sai's wives to have fun with next.

* * *

 **If you're reading this within the first week of it being posted, then there is a poll going on for sinfulnature1123 patrons to determine which stories I focus on going forward. If you like this story and would like to see it continued, don't like it and would like to vote against it, want to earn your own story requests, or just want to support the writing, consider becoming a sinfulnature1123 patron. It's also possible to un-patron after the poll finishes if you wish to save money, though you won't earn the writing rewards that way~**


End file.
